


Thou Shalt Not Fear

by EmilyEnid



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: 1987, Friendship, Gen, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyEnid/pseuds/EmilyEnid
Summary: My mother was moving the family to Santa Carla, after a divorce with my father.





	1. Grandpa

My mother, Lucy, a warm free-spirited woman, was driving the family to Santa Carla, to her father's home, after a divorce from my father.

My brothers and I were all unique. Michael, the eldest, an independent loner, motorcycle rider. The Youngest, Sam, a victim of one to many days in a mall, and his dog, a large Malamute names Nanook. As well as me, Elizabeth, the middle child, clueless and lover of Brat Pack movies.

The five of us were shoved inside of a beat-up Land Rover. Most of our belongings inside of the U-Haul trailer we were pulling behind us. Sam, was beside my mother in the passenger seat, Michael, behind him slumping in the backseat, with Nanook, half in the middle, half on my lap to look out the left backseat slightly ajar window.

"We're getting close," My mother told us, trying to start a conversation.

No one says anything until we go around a corner, Sam then questions "What's that smell?" with a slight grimace.

Lucy breathes in deeply, "Ocean air," she smiled happily.

The grin on her face quickly dies. "Smells like something died," Sam tells her. I give Michael a quick look, rolling my eyes before flicking Sam's ear.

"Awe, honey," Mom says to Sam. "Look, guys," She states, getting our attention, "I know it hasn't been easy…" she started." The divorce and now the move, but I think you are going to like living in Santa Carla."

My brothers looked unconvinced, so I quickly threw out, "I think so too." My Mom quickly threw a smile at us through the rearview mirror, I winked in return. Petting the head of Nanook.

"How 'bout some music." She asked reaching over to turn on the radio to some Country and Western station.

"Keep going," Sam told her.

She than finds an Easy Listening station, to which Michael states, "Keep going."

She next finds Donovan singing "Mellow Yellow."

All of us saying, "Keep going," in unison.

Our mother laughed, "Wait. Haight-Ashbury! The summer of love! 'Mellow Yellow.'

"Keep going!" We all rushed out.

We all laugh, or smirk in amusement, at that. Lucy then turned the dial to a current rock hit station and we all relaxed.

We round a corner showing the boardwalk, a large billboard. The billboard had the words "Welcome to Santa Carla" with a picture of the coastline.

As we pass Michael and I notice what was sprayed onto the back of the sign. "Murder Capital of the World." We share a look of questioning at one another.

We pull into a gas station. My brothers and I quickly get out followed by Nanook, who runs over to Sam. Michael walks off into the crowd, Sam and Nanook following behind.

My mom pumps gas into the Rover. I lean against it and look around, there were a lot of girls in bikinis, surfers, bikers. Other colourful locals.

Sam runs up to us, "Mom, there's an amusement park right on the beach!" He exclaims.

Surprisingly not catching anyone's attention.

"That's the boardwalk, Sam." She tells him, to which he quickly replies, "Can we go now, huh?" pointing over at it.

"Maybe later. Grandpa's expecting us."

Shortly after Lucy says that she looks over at something. A sad expression shows up on her face, making us look over. Two runaway teenagers were rummaging through a nearby garbage bin for something to eat.

Sam and Lucy got distracted, as Michael rolled his motorbike out of the U-Haul.

He looks up, "I need to stretch my legs. I'll follow you."

The Gas Station attendant give my mom five dollars in change. She quickly hands it over to Sam. "Tell those kids to get something to eat." Sam runs over to them.

I look over at Michael as he starts his prized possession.

"Still mad at me?" Our mother asks him.

To which he replies, "For what."

Right as our mom finished saying "For everything." Michael roars his engine.

She quickly throws out, "If you want to check it out, and meet us later, it's okay,"

Which Sam hears and exclaims, "What? He  _can_ and I  _can't_? No Fair!"

I raise my eyebrows at him. About to hit him over the head, before Michael says, "That's okay, Mom. I can see it later. I'll help you unload."

Lucy seems pleasantly surprised by Michael's display of responsibility.

We get back into the Rover, Michael ready to follow behind us.

As the runaways shout, "Hey, thanks, lady."

Our mother tells them to use some of the money to call home. Then looks over at Sam and says, "Those kids look like me twenty years ago."

I quickly zone out as we pull out, and Sam replies. "When you ran away from home, hitch-hiked to Berk-" And I was gone, daydreaming of how life was now going to be.

.                                                                     .

We traveled down a long winding road. Michael following behind us. We pull up to an old lodge-like home, owned by my grandfather. Our Grandpa is a rugged individualist. Wearing old denim, and moccasins. Normally seen with a long grey braid down his back. He is lying lifeless on the front porch, only noticed by us as we approach.

"He looks dead," Michael stated.

"He's just a deep sleeper," Our mother told us as she walked up to him.

I stay back, taking the tarp off the U-Haul to grab a box.

"He's not breathing, mom," Michael told her, she became concerned and checked her father's head.

"If he is dead can we move back to Phoenix?" I drop the box I'm holding and hit Sam over the back of his head.

"Sam, really, be more heartless, could you?" I mutter to him shaking my head in slight annoyance.

Before anyone else could say something to him, Grandpa opens his mischievous eyes.

"Playin' dead..." He told us, sitting up, "and from what I heard, doin' a damn good job of it, too."

I chuckle softly before picking the box back up, as Michael and Sam exchange a look, and our mother, Lucy hugs her father.

The large outside of the house is still evident on the inside. Funky leather furniture, and native printed blankets. Michael carries in his barbells, with some clothing hanging on the ends. While Sam struggles with his mammoth collection of comic books. My mother and I carry in a box of clothing each.

"This is kind of a cool place," Michael says aloud.

"I'm so excited I just can't hide it." Sam deadpans, "I'm about to lose control and I think I like it."

As per usual I roll my eyes and softly kick his leg, just hard enough for him to feel it. Throwing a glare at me over his shoulder. I put my box down at the base of the stairs and continue to follow them.

"Will you give Mom a break?" I heard Michael ask him, as I was walking back to them.

Michael places his barbells down on the back porch, he pumps a few times for good measure.

"Grandpa doesn't own a T.V." Sam tells us, "Have you noticed? There's no T.V." He adds. I just roll my eyes at him, about to say something, but he continues, "Santa Carla has no malls. No Cineplex's and now I won't even have MTV. I will not know anything hip anymore."

"Hey," I say to get his attention, and stop his rant, "Sam, we're flat broke."

"Even poor people have T.V.s," He tells me, walking up the stairs with his box to claim a bedroom. Michael following after a few minutes later as a check out the rest of the house.

Before I too head up the stairs to find a room I look out the window. Nanook was dashing around discovering nature.

I reach the top of the stairs just in time to hear Michael. "I'll flip you for it," I smile, and laugh softly knowing what is about to happen.

I walked into the room just as Sam replies, "Okay."

Michael smiles, grabbing San suddenly and "flips" him upside down. Michael laughs. His tone dramatically changes when Sam reaches out and grabs a hold of Michael's crotch, squeezing hard. Michael quickly drops Sam, and I rush to back up and out of the way.

"Ow, you little shit!" Michael yells. Sam is out the door before Michael gets the last word out. Michael chases him, followed by me soon after, as I giggle in amusement.

As Sam gets close enough to the door he yells for our mother, "Help me, Mom. Help."

To which our mom replies, "Soon."

Sam tears open a pair of old sliding doors. Running into a room filled with stuffed animals, all kinds of animals. Boxes of eyes, pelts, hides and wooden animal forms, also fill the room. In other words, all the equipment and necessities of a taxidermist.

Michael dashes in shortly after Sam, while I stop at the door. The boys staring in wonder.

The whole scene is weird, suddenly a voice comes from behind me.

"Rules!" Our Grandpa exclaims, making me jump, can't be too sure about the boys. "Got some rules around here." As he walks away from the room, we follow. Our Grandpa goes to the kitchen with us behind him and opens the refrigerator. Revealing a shelf with the words "Old Fart," on a cardboard flap. "Second shelf is mine..." He starts, looking over at us. "Keep my root beer and double-thick mint Oreo cookies there…" he tells us, "Nobody touches the second shelf."

Grandpa closes the door as Michael notices something out the window. I look for what captured his eye, it takes me a second. As Grandpa heads towards the living room, Michael points to a small marijuana crop growing outside. Sam looks puzzled until Michael makes a "joint smoking" gesture, which I just smirk at. Before following our grandfather.

"When the mailman brings the T.V. guide," He started, catching the attention of Sam. Who followed closely behind him. "On Wednesdays, sometimes the corner of the address label will curl up... You'll be tempted to peel it off," he shows us what he means with a guide in his hands, "Don't. You'll end up rippin' the cover and I don't like that."

He walks into his Taxidermy room, "...and stay outta here."

"You have a T.V.?" Sam asks hopefully.

Grandpa looks at him, "No, I just like to read the T.V.

.                                                                     .

After settling into our new rooms, and eating dinner. All of us, minus Grandpa, crowded into the kitchen to do the dishes. The radio is playing some hits from the sixties. 'Land of a Thousand Dances' comes on and our mother starts to move to the music. She puts down her dish towel to dance.

"This is how we used to do it. 'Pony Time.'" She tells us, grabbing Sam by the hand she pulls him away from the sink dancing. He copies her. In fact, he may be even wilder. Laughing, I follow suit and start to move, nothing crazy, just enough to the considered dancing.

Mom and Sam try to include Michael, but he's embarrassed.


	2. First Encounter

Michael, Sam, and I walk across the beach, passing by many burning bonfires. The boardwalk is crowded, I could see that from here. It's all strange and exciting for the three of us, as we walk towards the lively boardwalk. Sam starts fussing with his messy hair, and trendy clothes. "You're beautiful," Michael tells him.

I don't hear Sam reply, getting distracted as we walk up the stairs near the bandstand. A loud rock group performs, a smile forms on my face, the crowds and the action is exciting. I find it difficult to keep up with my brothers as we walk through the crowd of young people. Right when I start to lose sight of them, Michael stops, followed by Sam.

I start to move my body to the music, interconnecting my hand with Sam's, and waving it between us. I don't notice that Michael's attention isn't on the band, but a girl, quite a beautiful one. Different from anyone else in the crowd.

When I do finally notice, we were on the move again, following as she leaves the area, her arm around the back of a little boy. I quickly ditch them, not wanting to be a part of the stalking, and go to find my mother, who was looking for a job.

I walk through people, of many different colours and styles. Passed kiosks, and looking into stores, until I blindly walk into a bunch of boys while I was distracted.

"Sorry," throw out, but continued to walk, passing them. Unknowingly, passing my mother who was in the video store that they had just come out of. I eventually lost interest, and at that moment I saw my little brother Sam inside a comic book store.

"-we moved here," I heard my brother finish, as I walked up to him and two other teenagers. They were tough little dudes with cold eyes, fashion victims of too many Chuck Norris films.

"What?" I question my brother softly, as the boy in a red flannel walks to a self and grabs one. The other boy, in a dark green jumpsuit, acknowledges my presence with a slight nod. "Sam," I start to say something to him, before getting cut off.

"Take this," the one in red told my brother, handing him a comic. "Vampires Everywhere."

"I don't like horror comics," Sam told them, as I look outside of the store where a bunch of surfer Nazi’s were eyeing the place.

"It could save your life," jumpsuit boy told him, just before the surfers outside grabbed a comic and ran off.

"Get back here!" one of them yelled, "Hey! Wait a minute, stop!" the other yelled as they ran out, following the shoplifters.

Sam looked down at the comic, "Put it back if you don't want it," I told him, but he held onto it and started out of the store, shortly followed by me.

Sam sees Michael still following her and pulls me behind him as he walks over to him. Just in time to see the girl get onto the back of the bike of one of the boys I walked into earlier.

"Come on, she stiffed yea'," Sam laughed.

As the boys were pulling away I tried to get a look at them, all wearing leather jackets. The one with the lightest hair was seemingly the leader, rode in the front of the pack. Followed by another blond with long hair, almost twisted sister-ish. After him another blond, shorter hair, shorter than the rest of them, his jacket filled to the brim with patches, looking smug. Lastly, a dark-haired one, long straight hair, wasn't wearing a shirt under his jacket, mysterious aura about him. On the back of his bike was the little boy I had seen earlier.

"Let's go find mom," I told him, grabbing both of my brother's forearms, once the boys were out of sight.

.                                                                     .

Moments later, the four of us, having met back up with our mother, headed back to the car.

 

“It’s early.” Michael argued, “Why do we have to go home?”

 

Lucy exasperated stated, “Bring your own wheels tomorrow night and you can stay as long as you want...”  She tilted her head and quickly changed her mind “… well ‘till eleven thirty maybe.”

 

“I’ll hitch.” Michael throws out, as Sam and I climb into the Rover.

 

Mom lets out a huge breath of air, “Oh, no, you won’t.”

 

From the passanger seat, Sam pitched in, “Mom, you hitched all the way to Berkley once, remember?” as a way to try to help his brother.

 

“Just get in the car, dumbass, the girl already left with her boy,” I stated, half out of the car window to speak to them.

 

Michael rolls his eyes, “Mom, just give me five more minutes. Just five minutes, okay?” he half begged.

 

Lucy nodded, and Michael dashed off into the crowd. “I guess no one cares that I got a job?” She said crawling into the driver's seat.

 

“You did?!” I excitedly said putting both my hands on her shoulders. At the same time, I heard Sam ask if we could get a tv.

.                                                                     .

The next day I left the house mid-morning taking the old bicycle, which used to be my mothers, to the beach. My brothers would be joining me later on in the day. Our mother was already at work.

During the day the beach wasn't as busy, there was still room for me to set up a small area where I could sunbath. I had on thick sunscreen, I didn't need to worry too much about getting a sunburn as I relaxed.

Being on the beach was something I always missed about Santa Carla. We used to visit here all the time when we were younger, but we just stopped one year.

Listening to the waves, the people talking, and taking in the smell of ocean air, was something knew I could love.

I was never much of a water person, I'd go in to cool off, but never to swim. My brothers liked the water, so when they did show up, carrying surfboards that they had just rented I wasn't too surprised.

"Do I have to do this?" Sam asked Michael, not too keen on attempting to learn to surf, he wanted to loiter in a mall.

"Come on, Sam," Michael started, "you know before there were malls there was the ocean."

I smirked in response and nudged Sam with my foot. "Go, it could be fun."

Sam rolls his eyes at me, before allowing himself to be dragged into the ocean, and out towards the waves.

Michael leans to "master" the art of surfing. He is athletic and it won't take him to long to get the hang of it. Sam, was a disaster, to put it nicely, giving up pretty quickly and joins me. We both watch Michael, along with the huge crowd that seemed to gather to applaud Michael.

Suddenly he wipes out, a surf Nazi passes him by, "My beach, my wave, dude." I could hear him say through the noise of the crowd.

Not too long after this, we pack up, Michael and Sam and I headed home to clean up and change.

.                                                                     .

I left the house a while before Michael and Sam, I was craving the boardwalk atmosphere. Being sure to remind Michael he was to drive me home. I walked there and got to the movie rental store at the same time as my brothers. Sam leaps off the back of the bike, and Michael guns the engine.

"See you later," Michael told us.

"I get off in another twenty minutes," Mom told us before Michael could take off, "I thought maybe we'd all get a bite together."

"I'll pass," with that Michael peeled off.

I looked down, "sorry mom, I already ate." I told her, looking up at her, "I'm sure Sam will eat with you, right Sam?"

I walked off before I could hear his reply, I wanted to go on the rides.

Before I can get a ride, my eyes lock with a little boy, the same one from the night before.

"You okay?" I ask him, bending at the knees to be more his height.

He stares at me for a while, starting to feel a little awkward I'm about to leave when he grabs a hold of my arm to get my attention back to him.

"I can't find Star," he told me, "I'm not supposed to leave her."

I nod my head, "the girl from last night?" I ask, to confirm my suspicions.

All I knew about these people, was that Michael happens to like the look of the girl. I wasn't sure why but I could never leave a child alone, even ones that I didn't know.

"I'm Elizabeth," I introduced myself, "I'll help you find her if you'd like?" I offered.

"Laddie," he muttered, before pulling me off in a direction.

Assuming this meant he wanted my help, I started to look around for her. "We'll find her Laddie."

I held tightly to his hand, to make sure I don't lose him in the crowd we were walking through.

"The boys you were with are to the left," I told him, "I can't see Star though."

I see him nodding his head, pulling me slightly more to the left, and I continue to look around.

Laddie stopped suddenly, and I almost walk into him. I look to see why we stopped just in time to catch the silent questioning of the blond leader with the little boy.

"Hi," I wave awkwardly at them, my grip of Laddie’s hand softened, "I was trying to help him find Star." I scratch the back of my neck.

"I'm David," The blondest one told me, seemingly the ‘leader’. "Paul," Twisted sister hair guy, winked at me. "Dwayne," Dark and mysterious, looks like he could kill me if he wanted. "Marko," Patched Jacket, playful, smirking.

"I'm," I started.

"Elizabeth," Laddie told them.

Laddie jumps onto the back of Paul's motorbike, with little help. "You coming?" He asks me, with a slight puppy dog face.

I don't know how to answer, I look at the face of the guys, "Uh," waiting for someone to give me some sort of look to inform me if I should or not. I bite the inside of my lip, about to tell him that I couldn't, when David, gave me a slight nod. "Okay."

I get pushed lightly towards Dwayne by Marko and get onto the back of his bike, my arms loosely around his waist. As they start to drive, they make slight conversation with one another, seemingly talking in riddles. We stop, a few feet away from Michael and Star.

"Where you going, Star?" David asks her.

"For a ride." She tells him his arm on my brother, about to slide onto the back of his bike.

David's eyebrows raise, "With him?"

"Yeah," She replies, only for David to rev his engine, and her to stare at him.

He then introduces the boys to Michael. "I'm David," He started, "Marko, Paul, and Dwayne."

My brother doesn't take his eyes off Star and David, if he had I know he would have said something to me.

"Hi… I’m Laddie," I turn to Laddie with a smile, he was adorable.

"This is Michael," Star informed him.

Silence, nobody makes a move, but they all shared glances.

My brother breaks the quiet, "We still going?"

Star almost gets onto the back of his bike, "Star," David called her, head slightly tilted to the side, his eyebrows raised.

I tighten my arms awkwardly around Dwayne's middle. Star stops.

"Star," David said again, and she walks towards him and gets onto the back of his bike, throwing an apologetic look over to Michael.

"Know where Hudson's Bluff is?" David asks my brother, "Overlooking the point?"

David guns his engine again, and my brother and I seem to get his meaning.

"I can't beat a Triumph," Michael says.

David looks at him intensely, "you don't have to beat me, Michael," seemingly looking into his soul, "you just have to keep up."

I make eye contact with my brother seconds before we all take off, my arms tightening even more. My hair flies around in the wind as we go faster and faster. I look back just in time to catch my brother riding his bike down the stairs to follow behind us.

We all pick up speed, heading for the pier at full speed. Thick wooden pilings making a hazardous obstacle course. I can hear my brother skid to slow down. The boy's do the opposite, increasing speed, threading the way between the pilings at breakneck speed.

My arms tighten even more, and I press my head as close as I can to Dwayne's back, as we execute turns. Avoiding collisions in a way that hardly seems possible.

I start to loosen up as we reach a beach, an area of gently rolling sand dunes. Bonfires burning alongside the dunes. We sail off the edges of the dunes, flying through the flames of a bonfire, and land perfectly onto the beach. I join in with the whoops and hollers as they do this.

My brother is the last to do this. He speeds up and flies though the flames, hitting the beach and almost falling off his bike, rights himself quickly. Star looks back at him with a smile, the lost boys give him approving looks.

When Michael catches up we continue to ride, my brother speeds past us, giving me a quick look as he does. When he gets close enough Star reaches her hand out to him, and Michael does the same, their fingers touch for a moment.

David turns to Michael, "now we race!" He shouts over the sound of the motors, and the wind.

David smiles and speeds ahead. Michael takes off after him.

David streaks across the flat surface of the bluff, my brother not too far behind. I can't see much of what they are doing, they get too far ahead to clearly see.

What I can see is the faint light of a lighthouse and the rear lights of their motorbikes through the fog. We pull up, just in time to see my brother skid off his bike almost falling off the edge of the cliff.

I worriedly rush off the bike towards my brother, only to be stopped with the gentle touch to my arm. I look to see all the boys calmly getting off their bikes, and Laddie holding the fabric of my top.

I look back over to my brother, when I hear Star scream, "no!" as he throws a punch at David's face. Everyone falls silent, and I tense before David surprises us all by smiling at Michael.

"How far are you willing to go Michael?" David asks him.

.                                                                     .

The "cave" was magical, David, Star, and Michael were the first to climb down the old condemned wooden stairs. I was sceptical, but followed suit due to the grip Laddie had on my sleeve.

The words, condemned and unsafe were on huge signs, old rusty pilings, on our way to the entrance in the rock. As I enter I could barely believe my eyes, an old rustic Victorian lobby greets me, few tiles tilted and broken, nearly intact. The front desk, wrought iron elevator, lobby mural where apart of the scene. It was like a hotel was built into a cave.

"-Big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took and header into the crack." I heard David finish, once my mind caught up with my body.

"So check it out, Mikey." Paul mocks, playfully.

Laddie was tugging on my sleeve, willing me to jump down and join the rest of them.

I jump down, about to help Laddie down, when Paul does it for me, "Hit rock bottom, bud." He says to him.

"Yeah," he replies before walking me towards a large fountain, walking around the edge pulling me behind him.

"Come on Michael. I want to go," Star told my brother holding her hand out for him to grab.

"No, stick around," David said.

"We were going to get something to eat," Michael stated he attempted to go to Star before David talked more.

"Good idea," David started, before turning to Marko, "Marko, we're hungry."

Marko nods, and leaves.

"All you have to do is ask." He said, Paul than hands him a joint, "How about an appetizer?" he asks, offering the smoke to Michael.

I wasn't sure if he had taken it, music starts playing, distracting me. Paul had walked around the edge of the fountain base and clicked buttons of the ghetto blaster. Loud, hypnotic music filled the space.

Dwayne gracefully moves with a skateboard underneath his feet. Paul makes slightly erratic, yet sensual moves to the music. Laddie and I do little childish dances while continuing to make circles around the fountain. Everyone is mellow, dreamy.

"Where are you guys from?" Michael throws the question out, still seemingly chill.

"We're from right here," Paul answered, he didn't stop moving, but he did join Laddie and me.

Michael looked over at him, "I mean, where do you live?" He questions further.

"Right here," Dwayne informs him.

My movement halts at his serious tone, not sure what to do, Paul quickly grabs my hips. "Dance, babe." I hear this at the same time as another of my brother's questions.

"You live here? Your folks let you?" I roll my eyes at this and do as Paul told me. To me, at least, the answer was fairly obvious. Especially with the tone Dwayne used.

Paul chuckles, "Is he talking parents?"

"What are they?" Dwayne joins in with the laughter.

David and Laddie laugh as well, but Michael looks confused. Star left the main area during this time, almost hiding behind a curtain that was hanging around what seems to be her bed.

"We do what we want, Michael." David states.

Laddie quits dancing at this point and leads me towards the couch Dwayne had set himself on. Paul following behind, only to land on the chair not too far from us. David was sat in a wheelchair. The music still playing, not as loud, and not as hypnotic.

"We have complete freedom," He continues, "nobody knows about this place, and nobody knows about us."

Michael looks interested, I see it, and I’m sure the other does also. David moves the wheelchair closer to Michael.

"No parents, no rules." He smiles, "Hell, we're free as birds."

As Marko suddenly arrives carrying cartons of take-out, I mutter, "that would be nice," lightly.

The boy’s share I look I don't notice. Michael almost says something but gets interrupted.

"Chow time!" Marko exclaims.

David takes the cartons from him, "Chinese! Good Choice." He picks up a carton, pops it open and offers it to Michael, "Guests first."

Michael hesitates, "It's only rice," David tells him, "Don't you like rice? Three hundred million Chinese people can't be wrong."

As Michael takes the carton, David turns and hands the rest out to us, I thank him quietly, and open the carton, noodles. Yet again, I don't notice a smile shared between the boys, this time Michael doesn't either.

As we all begin to eat it gets quiet, even the music seems to be an almost dull noise.

"So, how do you like those maggots, Michael?"

I look up confused as David says this, noodles hanging from my mouth. I quickly suck them in as Michael asks him "what."

My brother looks down and pauses a moment before spitting the rice out and throws the carton to the floor in revulsion. I get even more confused than, it was just rice. I assume it was some inside joke as all the boys, minus Michael stars laughing.

"Leave him alone," Star begs.

"Sorry, Michael," David apologized, but he doesn't seem like he meant it. "No hard feelings, huh?" He then offers a new carton, "Here. Try these noodles."

My brothers face twists into a disgusted expression, "Worms!"

"Worms..." David tilts his head back and pours noodles into his mouth.

Michael grabs David's arm, "Don't! Stop!"

"Why?" David questions. "They're only noodles."

I shovel another forkful of noodles into my mouth, so confused by what my brother is on about. Michael looks baffled, and the boys laugh at him. As I'm about to ask my brother what he is on, Laddie leans against me, and I smile down at him, forgetting what I was going to do.

Star walks with purpose back into the room, "That's enough!"

The laughter dies down, a new song comes onto the radio, and I assume it is a favorite of the boys, they turned it up loud. We all begin to move to the beat.

Once the song is over, David whispers something into Marko's ear and he leaves to grab what looks like a jewelled bottle of wine. I end up beside Michael at the same time Marko hands David the bottle.

David takes a long sip of the wine, closing his eyes to enjoy the taste. "Drink some of this," he said, tilting the bottle towards us, "be one of us."

Michael and I share a look, and he grabs the bottle, I can see Star whisper something to Michael, "Yeah, sure." he says.

Before he even takes a sip Laddie grabs my hand and pulls me away from it, to where Star back herself up to. As my brother takes a drink Laddie pulls me to the area of his "room," and lies down, pulling me beside him.

I can hear the boys chanting Michael's name, cheering him on. The dancing and music continue on before it just stops, and I can see all the boys leaving the cave. I fall asleep, cuddled up to Laddie not too long after that.


	3. Laddie

I woke up to Laddie tightening his grip around my waist. It was quiet, all I could hear was the sound of waves hitting the cliff face and Laddie’s soft breathing. I had to assume that everyone had gone to bed by now, not that I was sure of the time, it couldn’t have been too long, as it was still night. I yawned and shifted, trying to get into a more comfortable position. Hoping that had Michael left without me, he would have at least tell mom where I was, or that I was safe.

Just as I was about to close my eyes I noticed Star looking over at Laddie and me from the couch. I smiled at her and carefully got out of the bed, to not disturb Laddie, as she gestured for me to join her. “How are you?” I asked calmly.

“Fine, fine,” She told me before a look crossed her face, I couldn’t tell if it was more annoyed or concerned,  “You shouldn’t be-“ Star started, but stopped in her tracks when the boys walked into the room, her face dropping of all emotion.

Paul plopped down on the couch beside me almost gracefully, the rest of the boys flowed into the room shortly after him. “Star,” David speaks softly, in a way that almost sounds like a warning. Marko perches on the arm of a chair and Dwayne walked towards where Laddie was sleeping.

“I didn’t know you were still here,” Paul broke the silence, “thought you had left.” He absentmindedly played with my hair for a second, I melted slightly more into the couch.

“Well, no... I-“I started, however, got distracted by Laddie running and jumping onto the couch between Paul and me.

Smiling down at him, Laddie wiggled, “She slept with me,” he told Paul proudly, cuddling into my side. Paul grinned down at him while tousling his hair.

Dwayne stretched out in the chair Marko was perched on. David in the wheel chair, seemingly his designated spot, and Star retreated back to her bed, my eyes watching her concerned and mentally taking note to ask her about it later. “Did Michael leave?” I questioned, once I noticed he wasn’t with the boys.

David wheeled closer. “Shortly after you and Laddie went to sleep,” he smirked as if he was thinking about something funny. “He had to of fell into bed when we were done with him...” David looked off into the distance, looking amused, “…last night.” He finished before Marko got up and poured a couple drinks, the jewelled bottle from last night being poured into a couple of them.

“Oh,” I nodded slowly, Laddie grabbed my arm and I started to actually take in the words that David had had. “Wait, yesterday?  
 I questioned alarmed. “What?”

Marko made a popping noise with his mouth, and handed me a cup “Slept the day away,” Marko stated amused.

I chugged the drink, sighed and closed my eyes, missing them all smirking at one another, trying to wrap my head around the fact that I slept a day away, half hoping they were kidding. Just as I was about to reply David poke. “Boardwalk anyone?” He got up, “I don’t know about you but I’m starved,” he finished with a glint in his eyes, making me feel ask if I was missing something.

Everyone stood up. “I-I, uh, should probably go home,” I nervously stuttered, for two reasons: one my mother, if they were being truthful about it being the next day, must be worried to death, and two, well, David freaked me out with his statement. I couldn’t figure out what his second meaning could even be.

Laddie huffed, “Aw,” he pouted looking up at me, before pulling me behind him as we left the cave. He made slightly begging comments about how he wanted to stay with me, and all the rides we could go on, giving me the puppy dog eyes. His attempts to change my mind were pulling at my heartstrings, and I was about to give in.

“Paul will drive you home.” David finalized, leading Laddie away from me, before getting on his bike and driving off.

.                                                                     .

As we pulled into the driveway, I gave Paul a quick peck on his cheek and my thanks, before rushing into the house.

“-Had it with the three of you, you know that,” I heard my mother sternly tell Sam, as I entered the house. He looks at me wide-eyed as Mom continued, “What is this mess?” I stand out the site as Sam’s eyes moved between both me and Lucy. “You spill milk all over the kitchen floor and don’t bother to clean it up?” She questioned annoyed.

“Well, I didn’t spill it, mom,” Sam told her, this time it was my turn to stare wide-eyed.

“I can’t believe you people,” She picks up the milk, “and he refrigerator door is wide open. What are you trying to refrigerate the entire neighborhood?” She rants, closing the fridge door, and placing the carton on the counter. “You know it’s not fair, I would like to have a personal life too.” She finishes, before looking around. “Where’s Michael?” I slowly started to back up to escape.

Sam stuttered, “Well, he, uh, he went to bed early, mom.”

“And Elizabeth?” She questioned.

Sam was about to answer hen Grandpa walked into the house. “Hey there girly,” he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked us into the room with my Mother and Sam.

“Hey, Grandpa-“Sam tried to get the subject far from me when we saw the look in her eyes, but it didn’t work.

“Where?” She questioned, eyes narrowed.

I squirmed nervously, “I was-“I started.

“No, you didn’t come home-“Grandpa removed his arm from around me, and backed out of the room slowly. Sam followed shortly after him only going upstairs instead of the taxidermy room.

I stepped towards her, “Mom-“

“I have every right to ground you,” she told me. I looked down, put off. “I- I had no idea where you were, I- You had me worried.”

“Mom-“I stepped closer to hug her.

Lucy put her hand up, “Just go- I can’t look at you right now.”

As I retreated to my room, I could hear her go to the phone and start to call someone.

When the morning came Mom seemed to forgive me, she smiled and ruffled my hair as she passed me on the way downstairs. I continued my sluggish walk into the kitchen passing Grandpa at the fridge before throwing myself on the chair next to Sam, who was eating cereal and reading a comic book, he looked up at me then shoved a glass of orange juice at my face. I closed my eyes and groaned, before stealing a spoonful of his cereal.

Grandpa speaks up “Heyyy, looks like I’m not the only one who got lucky last night, huh?” He pats Michael on the back as he walks out of the kitchen and into his room.

Michael plops down beside me, “Drink a little too much?” Sam asks, Michael shrugs with one arm as the other steals Sam’s cereal. Sam blows a raspberry annoyed and gets up to get another bowl. “You don’t suppose Grandpa’s an alien, do you?” Sam changed the subject.

I steal Sam’s comic book and flip to the beginning as Michael pipes in, “what would that make Mom?”

“You’re right…” Sam nods looing off into space for a second. “Not to mention you and me.” He finishes sitting down with a new thing of cereal.

I stare at Sam from over the top of ‘Vampires everywhere’ with a quirked eyebrow “Hello, what am I? Chopped liver?” Sam looks almost sorry, before grabbing the comic book from me.

“Anyways,” Sam starts as he finishes his breakfast, “Wanna go to the comic book store?” He asks the both of us.

With Sam distracted a take the comic from him once more. “No,” Michael shakes his head and went upstairs, leaving his bowl by the sink.

I stand up the same time Mom walks into the kitchen, “I need to do some errands before work if anyone wants to come?”

Sam and I look to one another and shrug, “Sure.” Since I was already dressed and ready, I just flicked my sunglasses from the top of my head to my eyes and went out and shoved Sam and I’s bikes into the back of the Rover, before getting into the backseat and falling asleep.

.                                                                     .

Sam and I cycled down the lane, stopping now and then to look at things before he stops and parks in front of the comic book store.

“What-“ I started to ask, before he pulled me into the store “Right,” I shook my head, “forgot you wanted to come here,” and passed the two boys from last time, who glared at one another as we walked by.

“So,” The one named Alan said as he and his bother walked up to us, “how do you like Santa Carla?”

Sam looked up from the comic books. ”It’s a pretty cool place if you’re a Martian.”  He told them.

This time Edgar spoke up, “Or a Vampire.”

Sam and I share a look of disbelief, “Are you guys sniffing old newsprint or something?”

“You think you’re cool, don’t you?” My brother shrugged with a smirk after Edgar said this. “You think you know what’s really happening, don’t you?” He questioned, “Well, you don’t know shit buddy.”

Alan piped in, “Yeah, you think we just work in a comic bookstore for our parents, huh?” I rolled my eyes and an ‘Oh my god’ slipped out of my mouth and I try to walk away but Sam grabs my arm.

“This isn’t a comic bookstore, right. It’s a bakery.” Sam said sarcastically.

Edgar puffed out his chest, “This is just our over. We’re dedicated to a higher purpose.”

Sam nodded, “Now I get it… You’re one of those people in the airport trying to get you to give them money. You’re part of a cult.”

Now Alan and Edgar share a look. “We’re fighters for Truth, Justice, and the American Way.”

I glanced back and forth at Edgar and Alan, blown away. “You better get some fresh air,” I told them, seemingly stealing the words right out of Sam’s mouth if the look he is giving me as any indicator. Pulled my arm away from Sam and started to walk away.

“Hey, man, take this… It’s on the house.” I heard Edgar say.

I heard Sam start to follow me, “I don’t like horror comics,” at that I looked back and saw the Frog brothers following close behind him.

“Think of this more as a survival manual… There’s our number on the back, and pray that you never need to call us.” Alan told Sam annoyed.

I stopped just outside of the store, waiting for my brother. “I’m gonna pray that I never need to call you,” Sam said sarcastically, and walked to me, pulling me towards the bikes. “Put this in your bag,” he ordered, be shoving the comic book into my arms and taking off on his bike.

I look back into the store, making eye contact with the brothers before grabbing my bike and taking off after Sam. Not that I had any luck with that, since I lost him fairly quickly, and decided to just park my bike and peruse around the boardwalk. Walking in and out of the store, buying little knickknacks that reminded me of Laddie, or one of the boys until the sun started to go down.

Sam snuck up on me “Comic book?” I jumped and stared at him. “Can I have my comic book?”

“Uh, yeah,” I reach into my back and pull it out, “you going home?” He just waved and walked away.

The boardwalk was slowly filling up, the live music started, some stores closed while others opened. On the beach, bonfires were being started, and groups started to clump around them. Before it got too crazy I started to walk towards where I had locked my bike up, so I could go home, but instead, I bumped into Laddie and Paul.

“Hey pretty thing,” Paul wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me away from my bike.

Laddie grabbing hold of my skirt followed, “Hey Paul,” I then ran my hand though Laddie’s hair, “How are you?” He smiled, and nodded, “I bought you something,” Laddie looked excited and got more of a bounce to his step as I tried to stop, or at least slow down to get into my bag to give the necklace to him.

“Elizabeth,” I looked up sharply when David’s voice showed up, I hadn’t noticed we were anywhere near him or the rest of the boys. Paul lightly pushed me in closer to the group before standing near his bike.

Smiling, “Hi,” I waved, and pulled the jewelry out of my bag and placed it around Laddies neck.

“How’s Michael,” Marko spoke up after a moment of silence.

“He’s-“ My face covered in confusion, “well you know,” I shrugged, “weird?”

A hidden smile broke out on the boy’s faces, “Odd.” Marko stated almost sarcastically.

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, “Oh!” I exclaimed, “I got you guys things too!” I looked at them excitedly before ruffling through my bag for the things. “Where’s Star? I have something for her as well.”

Dwayne put his hand on my arm to stop me. “Later.”

“Home,” David told me.

Paul butted in, “Decided we weren’t cool enough to be seen with.” He told me with a smirk.

“She only just noticed?” I questioned jokingly leaning slightly into Dwayne who stood beside me. I hung out with them for a while, eventually ending up alone with Laddie, the boys who left to get a ‘bite to eat.’ Laddie and I went on most of the rides, the roller-coaster more than once, his favorite ride. Before stopping to get some cotton candy and to play some games where we both attempted to win some stuffed animals and other trinkets.

The boys had joined us once again as we played the water gun game, neither of us was very good. “Hi,” Paul smirked as Marko threw one of his arms around my shoulder and the other on the gun to better my aim. By the time someone’s balloon popped, Laddie and I’s balloon being nowhere close, Laddie started to yawn and grab a hold of my sweater.

“Tired,” He groaned, pushing his head into my stomach.

I smiled down at him, brushing his hair away from his face, “Okay,” I then raised my head up to the boys, “Home?” I looked back down to Laddie and yet again missed a smirk that was shared by the Lost Boys.


	4. Vampires Everywhere

On the way into the cave, Dwayne wouldn't stop glancing behind us every few seconds, the rest of the boys didn't seem too bothered by it, however. I trust Dwayne's instincts and move Laddie in front of me but continue walking in. Letting Paul help him down from the ledge, hesitating on following him as Dwayne put a hand on Marko's arm gesturing behind us with his head, they both leave the cave once more.

"Not interrupting anything, I hope," David said, as Paul put his hands on my hips and forced me down into the hotel. It's only then that I notice Michael and Star sitting close together.

Star gestured to Michael's ear, "Look."

I quickly moved towards my brother. "You're almost one of us now, Michael," I looked behind me at David while he spoke, and walked into my brother.

"I'm my own man." Michael sneered, his attention quickly going back to only Star.

I had to hold my Michael's head still so I could look at his new piercing, "Mom's gonna kill you," I muttered. "Weren't you supposed to be watching Sam?" I poke his new piercing, and he swats my hand away, "You are trying to hard."

He just ignores me, looking behind me at the entrance. Where Sam is being pulled into the cave by both Marko and Dwayne. "Hey, arms off," He wiggles in attempt to get free. I'm too shocked to move, never expecting Sam to ever see him here.

"Sam," Michael softly speaks, knocking me out of my shocked state I start to walk towards him, Michael standing up from where he was seated.

"Sam?" I question, "Let him go he's fine," I walk closer to him, Laddie grabbing my hand stopped me in my tracks, pulling me back.

Sam looking at me guiltily. "Sorry?" He shrugged, Dwayne and Marko letting go of him, and he quickly gets from the entrance to behind me, staring at the lost boys from over my shoulder. Laddie looking at him in wonder.

"Family reunion," David smiled, before looking at Michael "Get your bike. We're going somewhere." Michael looked over at Star. Laddie grabbed my hand and dragged me away, but I could hear David say, "Don't worry... She'll be here when you get back."

I shake my head, "No, no, no, Michael you are taking Sam home, where he should be and one of the others are going to bring me home too, and then the tree of us are going to have a talk," I told them sternly, taking pointers from when my mother would speak when we did something wrong.

My brothers stare at me wide-eyed, Laddie attempting to get my attention by jumping up and down next to me with his hand in mine, "brother?" I nod and he runs to Sam to show him around the cave. Talking animatedly about every little thing in the room, my annoyance dropping instantly, a smile gracing my face at how cute he was being.

David coughs in a fake way to get our attention, "Or," He smirked, "They can go home and you stay here," My eyebrow raising at him before my attention goes straight back to Sam and Laddie. As the two of them got closer to the ground Dwayne lowered down to Laddie's level and spoke lowly of him, Laddie nodded and he ran back up to be grabbing my arm once more. "Clearly, someone would rather you be here."

I look between my brothers and Laddie before Laddie pulls me away from them and towards the couches. "And, the choice has been made," Marko says sassily, my mouth opening and closing in shock, confusion. Marko and Paul quickly shooing my brothers out of the hotel, before I could gather words. Star following them to the entrance, David watching her closely.

"Uh," I say to break the silence as Laddie pushes me onto the couch before walking to where they keep their drinks. The Lost Boys taking their seats shortly after I did, the only difference from the last time is that this time Marko and Paul switched. "How's life?" I awkwardly question. Laddie shoved the jeweled bottle into David's arms before leaping onto the couch next to me laying with his head on my lap.

The boys all looked to David, "How would you feel about becoming one of us." David raised an eyebrow, Star coming up behind him and whispering something into his ear, he raised his arm, "Her choice," He stared straight into my eyes, wheeling himself closer and wagged the bottle in front of me. "How about it?" I looked at Star as she shook her head, Marko and Paul started chanting 'do it, do it." I hesitated before grabbing it.

Laddie stopped laying down and stared at me with an unreadable expression, as I slowly brought the bottle to my lips. Dwayne and David joining the chanting. As the liquid flowed down my throat I shivered with my eyes closed, feeling Laddie lay back down I handed Marko the bottle. That is when the whoops, hollers and the music started up, and I drifted off to sleep.

I wake up in my own bed, to my mother shaking me. "Up, up," she whipped my covers off of me, "Elizabeth, get up," opening my blinds, making me wince.

"Why?" I groan, putting my arm over my eyes to shield them. "Bright."

Lucy nudged me, "You're brothers disturbed my date night and you and Sam are coming with me to apologize," making me groan once more. "Pancakes are downstairs," she sang at me as she left the room.

I rolled over to get out of the sun but ended up on the floor. Fake sobbing, I slowly sit up grabbing my sunglasses from my nightstand. Rubbing my eyes from under them I notice Sam looking worriedly at me from my door, Michael behind him. "You think-?" I heard him start to ask before I left them behind me to get at the food.

"So," Sam asked as they followed behind me. "What did you get up to after we left?" Michael pushed me into a chair before sitting beside me, motioning for Sam to get me pancakes.

I stared at the suspiciously, "Why?' They shared a look, Sam placed some food in front of me. "You two are being weird."

Lucy walked into the kitchen pulling my sunglasses off my head, "Want to have a girl's day, after we drop Sam at the boardwalk?" She asked, "I haven't seen much of you since we moved here?"

. .

"Uh, the word Damn comes to mind," I tell my mother and Sam after she tells us that the house we pulled up to is Max's.

Lucy gives me a look, before rolling her eyes playfully, "Hand me the bottle." She then turns to Sam once it's in her hand, "This is an apology for running out on him last night… One you should me making." She lightly scolded him as she got out of the Rover.

"What did you two do last night anyways?" I ask Sam as I lean forward into the gap between the front seats.

He looks back at me, "No, I should be asking what you did last night," He pulled the sunglasses off my face, making me close my eyes tightly to get away from the light, "No one heard you even get home, and now you're acting like Michael." He tossed my glasses onto the seat next to me. "Did you happen to drink anything last night?" He raised his eye brow in question.

I glare at him, "What are you on about now? The same crap as earlier? I'm not on drugs." I tell him, before flicking his ear and leaning back into my seat putting my sunglasses back on.

He turns to face me from his seat, "I just-"

"Sam! Elizabeth!" We heard our Mother scream. We rush out of the car towards the closed gate. "Sam!"

She barely makes it over the fence before Thorn crashes into it bending the bar to match the contours of his head and began to bark at us.

"You okay, Mom?" Sam asks before we both quickly helped her off the ground as Thorn tries to force his way through the gate.

. .

"Has he ever acted like that before?" I asked as we pulled away from the boardwalk. "That dog seemed pretty aggressive."

She shook her head from the passenger seat, "Thorn is a sweet boy, maybe he is just having an off day," Lucy sighed, "but enough about that, tell me about what's going on with you?"

I glance over to her quickly, "Okay, um," I think for a second, "I have some friends," I start.

"Boys?"

"Well…" I bite my lip, "most of them are boys, yes. But it's not like what you're thinking." I shake my head as she sighs in disappointment. "Um, one of them, Laddie, is so cute, and I just wanna hold him and protect him, and..."

She puts her hand on my arm, "Potential boyfriend?"

"He is like ten… so no." I roll my eyes at her, "Then their Paul, Dwayne, David, and Marko" I list, "They're great, um. Then there is Star, she is Michael's thing, I don't really know much about her, she normally glued to his side or just doesn't hang out with us."

She squeezes my arm, "is that who he is changing for? Is she nice? Would I like her? Do you like her? Does Sam like her? Are they dating? Are they…" She rushes through questions.

"For one, She seems nice, like I said she isn't really around me much." I pull the car over to the side of the road. "Look, he will get over whatever faze he is going through and become the Michael we know and love soon enough," I put my hands on her shoulders, "Maybe I'll invite them all over one night? She might come too? If you know her then he might not try to hide everything from you?" I tilt my head to the side, thinking it over. "That or just Laddie, you would love him."

She beams at me, "I'd love to meet him." I put the car back into drive, "And what about Sam? Is he a part of your group? Does he have friends?"

I press my head into the seat and rub my temples, "He met them, he seemed to like Laddie, or well, Laddie liked him." My head starts to ache, pounding. "Um, there are these boys, the… god, what was their last name? Doesn't matter, they work at the comic book store, they seem to be getting closer?" I tell her, before looking over at her once more, "Maybe you should drive the light is making my brain throb."

"Are you getting Michael syndrome?" She playfully questions, before motioning for me to get out of the car. "When we get home you should go nap it off."

. .

AN: My laptop deleted the folder I have everything I write. So everything I had written for this story is gone, so yeah. This chapter and the next are going to be the most annoying for me because they were finished and instead of posting them yesterday I decided to hold off for some reason and now they are gone. The rest isn't as bad because the initial writing process of mine makes everything illegible. I wish I still had both but I don't so.. hope you liked this one.


End file.
